Kapliczka Zjednoczenia
right|350px Kapliczka Zjednoczenia – lokacja z gry Dark Souls III. Opis Kapliczka Zjednoczenia znajduje się na wzgórzu obok Cmentarza Popiołu, w otoczeniu rozległej otwartej przestrzeni z górami widocznymi na horyzoncie. Na zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz kapliczki jest masa nienazwanych grobów. Częściowo zniszczona oraz pokryta kurzem i korzeniami kapliczka, służy jako centrum. W przeciwieństwie do Kaplicy Firelink w pierwszym Dark Souls, Kapliczka Zjednoczenia w Dark Souls III jest jedynym miejscem, w którym rozwija się postać lub ulepsza broń. Za kapliczką znajduje się wieża, zawierająca przydatne przedmioty i dostępna jedynie po zdobyciu klucza do wieży. Na dachu kapliczki znajduje się Fiu-fiu-fi. Historia Kapliczka Zjednoczenia jest podsekcją Cmentarza Popiołu. Działa jako główna baza wypadowa w grze i jest miejscem, w którym większość postaci spotykanych w trakcie podróży dociera się prędzej czy później, tymczasowo lub na stałe. Rolą Iudexa Gundyra, znajdującego się na cmentarzu jest ocenić, czy dany przybysz jest godny wejścia do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia. Na zewnątrz rośnie gigantyczne drzewo, którego nasiona pełnią rolą demaskowania najeźdźców z innych światów. Wewnątrz znajduje się pięć tronów zbudowanych specjalnie dla Władców Pogorzelisk, każdy z nich ma swój własny podpis. Władcy porzucili swoje trony i rolą Nierozpalonego jest sprowadzenie ich z powrotem. Jedyny Władca Pogorzelisk, który przez cały czas siedzi na tronie to Ludleth z Courlandu, na którym jest podpis sugerujący, że skądś został wygnany. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Ludleth ma wiedzę na temat historii oczu strażniczki ognia, domyślając się, że są one z przeszłości, musiał przebywać w Kapliczce Zjednoczenia od bardzo dawna. Jednak nie znajduje się on w zapomnianych grobach, prawdopodobnie poprzedniej wersji Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, w której gracz znajduje oczy strażniczki ognia. Strażniczki ognia służą jako opiekunki kapliczki. Mają one spotkać własnego Czempiona, a jeśli tak się nie stanie, ich życie kończy się tragicznie, jak w przypadku właściciela pierścienia estusa. Jeden z Nierozpalonych, Czempion Gundyr przybył za późno do kapliczki i zastał ją bez ognia i dzwonu, który miał nie bił. Dzwon w Kapliczce Zjednoczenia ma zawsze bić, budząc Władców Pogorzelisk, jeśli Pierwszy Płomień jest zagrożony. Poza strażniczką ognia, w Kapliczce Zjednoczenia zawsze służy kowal, który przekazuje swoim następcom unikalny młot. W kapliczce przebywa dezerter Hawkwood, który czasem modli się na zewnątrz przed jednym z grobów. Odnosi się on do Nieumarłych, takich jak my i jest świadomy misji Nierozpalonego, aby przywrócić Władców Pogorzelisk na ich trony. Opiekunka kapliczki wspomina o tutejszej klątwie, powodującą, że jest nieumarła, a co za tym idzie nie można jej zabić. Sąsiednie lokacje * Cmentarz Popiołu * Wysoka Ściana Lothric * Piec Pierwszego Płomienia Ogniska Plik:Cmentarz Popiołu 2.png|Kapliczka Zjednoczenia Postacie Oto lista postaci, które przebywają lub odwiedzają kapliczkę w pewnym momencie, bez względu na to, czy są tam tymczasowo czy pozostają tam przez resztę gry: Anri z Astory i Milczący Horace * Oboje pojawiają się obok tronu Aldricha po pokonaniu Biskupów Głębin. Kowal Andre * Znajduje się drugim końcu głównego korytarza, we własnej kuźni. Może ulepszać i zaklinać broń. Przyjmuje on wszystkie węgle zdobywane podczas podróży przez gracza. Cornyx z Wielkiego Bagna * Znajduje się w pobliżu Andre. Przybywa do kapliczki po uratowaniu z celi w Osadzie Nieumarłych. Przyjmie on tomy poświęcone piromancji. Eygon z Carimu * Pojawia się w pobliżu skrótu do Iriny. Jeśli gracz kupi od Iriny mroczne cuda, przeniesie się niedaleko ogniska Iudexa Gundyra i będzie wrogo nastawiony do gracza. Strażniczka ognia * Znajduje się w pobliżu schodów prowadzących do opiekunki i Andre lub siedzi na schodach po drugiej stronie ogniska. Z zadowoleniem wita Nierozpalonego za każdym razem i pozwala mu przekazać dusze, aby zdobyć wyższy poziom. Później, po otrzymaniu różnych przedmiotów, będzie mogła odwrócić efekt pustki u gracza, a także zostanie odblokowane jedno z alternatywnych zakończeń gry. Greirat z Osady Nieumarłych * Znajduje się w pobliżu Andre'a. Pojawi się w kapliczce po uwolnieniu go z celi w Wysokiej Ścianie Lothric. Funkcjonuje on jako kupiec, u którego można kupować lub sprzedawać przedmioty. Często prosi gracza o pozwolenie na kradzież w różnych lokacjach, w celu zdobycia większej ilości towarów na sprzedasz. Dezerter Hawkwood * Znajduje się przy wejściu, siedząc na schodach otaczających ognisko. Opowie nieco graczowi o Nieumarłym Legionie Farrona, który opuścił, a także podaruje mu kilka przedmiotów w miarę postępu fabuły. Często opuszcza to miejsce i wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby modlić się przy grobie znajdującym się po prawej stronie kapliczki. Irina z Carimu * Można ją znaleźć na drugim końcu piwnicy kapliczki na lewym skrzydle (jeśli patrzy się od wejścia), niedaleko Orbecka i Cornyxa. Przyjmuje zarówno boskie, jak i cmroczne tomy poświęcone cudom. Po zakupie wszystkich boskich cudów, przeniesie się do wieży w pobliżu ciał innych strażniczek ognia i stanie się jedną z nich, pozwalając graczowi również osiągać kolejne poziomy. Jeśli gracz kupi u niej jakiekolwiek mroczne cuda, zostanie zabrana przez Eygona w pobliżu ognisku Iudexa Gundyra. Interakcja z nią po zabiciu Eygona spowoduje jej śmierć. Karla * Znajduje się pod schodami, na lewo od Andre'a. Przybywa do kapliczki po tym, jak została wyciągnięta z celi w lochach Irithyllu. Można u niej kupić różnorodne piromancje i cuda, zarówno normalne, jak i mroczne. Przyjmuje także mroczne tomy poświęcone różnym czarom. Ludleth z Courlandu * Można go znaleźć na tronie między Aldrichem a Lothricem. Potrafi tworzyć bronie z dusz bossów po otrzymaniu pieca transpozycyjnego. Orbeck z Vinheimu * Znajduje się na przeciwko Cornyxa po przyjęciu jego oferty na ofiarnej drodze. Przeniesie się do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia tylko, jeśli gracz ma co najmniej 10 poziom inteligencji. Przyjmuje on zwoje poświęcone różnym zaklęciom. Fiu-fiu-fi * Znajduje się on w dwóch miejscach: # Pierwsze znajduje się po odblokowaniu zniszczonej wieży znajdującej się za kapliczką, wejście na szczyt i zeskoczenie z mostu prowadzącego do duszy strażniczki ognia. Jego gniazdo znajduje się na środku dachu kapliczki. # Drugie miejsce znajduje się tuż pod pierwszym gniazdem. Z dachu świątyni poszukaj świetlika z przodu świątyni i podążaj krokwiami w kierunku środka budynku, aby uzyskać dostęp do drugiego miejsca z Fiu-fiu-fi. Leonhard Serdeczny Palec * Znajduje się przy tronie Lothrica. Pojawia się po rozpaleniu ogniska w wieży naścianie w Wysokiej Ścianie Lothric. Opiekunka kapliczki * Znajduje się w pobliżu strażniczki ognia. Działa jako handlarz, u którego można kupować lub sprzedawać przedmioty. Przyjmuje ona popioły znalezione w trakcie gry, dzięki czemu będzie miała więcej towarów na sprzedaż. Sirris z Krain Zmroku * Siedzi na schodach w pobliżu strażniczki ognia. Często odwiedza kapliczkę, aby zaoferować pomoc lub podziękować graczowi, jeśli pomógł w jej misji powstrzymania Palców Rosarii. Niezłomny Łata * Znajduje się na górnym obszarze prowadzącym do wieży. Działa jako kupiec, jeśli gracz odmówi mu wybaczenia po uwięzieniu go w wieży. Yoel z Londoru * Pojawia się po przyjęciu oferty jego służby w Osadzie Nieumarłych. Ma zdolność „uwalniania prawdziwego potencjału”, umożliwiając przez to pięciokrotne, bezpłatne awansowanie na kolejne poziomy. Można u niego kupić kilka zaklęć. Yuria z Londoru * Pojawia się po śmierci Yoela po pięciokrotnym uwolnieniu prawdziwego potencjału gracza. Działa jako kupiec. Galeria Plik:Dark Souls III 12.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Plik:Kapliczka Zjednoczenia 2.jpg Plik:Cmentarz Popiołu 1.jpg|Kapliczka Zjednoczenia z widoku z Cmentarza Popiołu. Plik:Cmentarz Popiołu 8.jpg|Wejście Muzyka en:Firelink Shrine (Dark Souls III) Kategoria:Lokacje w Dark Souls III